Legacies Die Hard
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: Anakin had just been placed on the Council when he meets the unexpected: his son. Thrown through time, will he be able to keep his newfound family safe, change his past, and destroy the secret leader behind the Empire? Time travel.
1. Chapter 1: Reverberation

**Hey all! This is my new story, Legacies Die Hard it's actully being co-written with my friend, toocissy4yew (author of _Seeds of the Rebellion_, and its sequel, _Space is Cold_). We had been seeing a lot of stories about time travel pop up, but mostly where Luke travels back to see Anakin before he becomeS Darth Vader, like Revenge of the Sith time. Well, we thought it would be cool to see how it would play out if Anakin traveled to Luke's time, like in A New Hope. But it won't be easy as we see some tension between father and son. And how will Anakin's time travel save him from his terrible fate? Or better yet, will he ever be able to get back to his own time? And can he save Padme and his relationship with his son? This is a new kind of writing for me (I mostly go with Luke stories, not really Anakin), so please tell us what you think by reading and reviewing!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 1: REVERBERATION  
**

* * *

As Anakin paced through the hallways of the Jedi Temple, his irritation level soared. How could you be on the Council but not be a Master? It was infuriating! 

"Argh!" he slammed his hand into the wall and the sound reverberated. He closed his eyes and leaned into the wall and stood there for a few minutes. _Just pull yourself together, Anakin. Maybe the Chancellor can knock some sense into them,_ he thought calmly, _I mean, I'm on the Council. I should be happy, right? No! I _need_ to be a Master,_ he thought furiously. He slammed the wall again with a tight fist and the sound waves rang out around his head as he turned around to find himself in a very different surrounding; definitely not the Jedi Temple.

His eyes went wide as saw an array of flashing buttons in front of his face.

"Hey! No stowaways! Either fork over the dough, or get out!" Anakin turned to see a man no older than himself standing in the doorway, his thumb jerked towards the exit. He strode over to him, "Are you with the Kid? Because I was under the impression of only taking one whiny brat and an old geezer on this excursion. And I am _not_ giving away any free rides."

He gave Anakin a hard look before slowly backing out of the room, his eyes never leaving Anakin's.

"Luke! You better get in here! Bring you wise old wizard too!" he shouted into the hallway.

Anakin heard footsteps and then appeared a man of great age next to the younger man. Anakin did a double take, who was that?

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, shock filling his body. He gravely walked over to him and reached out his hand and slightly touched Anakin's robe. "I don't believe it." He breathed.

"What's up Han?" Luke Skywalker walked into the room and glared at Han, not even noticing the new arrival.

"Just one question Kid," Han leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, "Who's that?"

"Who's who-" Luke stopped as he got a full look at Anakin. Anakin looked up from the ground and gasped with Luke at the same time. Luke walked over and stood in front of Anakin, it was like a mirror image; even Han looked interested.

The two stared at each other. Anakin ran through a mental list in his head, _same hair, same hands, same build, and those eyes…their mine._ Luke could only stand, dumbfounded.

"Wow. Aren't you two cute as a button," Han said sarcastically as he slipped into the pilot's seat, "I'm assuming he's with you, because no way can he look that much like you and _not_ be related. Let's fire up the engines, Chewie! Oh, and Luke, I'll be needing some more credits for the extra cargo." There was a loud roar and the ship was off into the air.

Luke stole one last glance at the strange man before starting to walk out of the room. Obi-Wan strapped himself in, watching the show go on in front of him.

Anakin sat down on the floor, looking up at Luke. "Luke? Your name is Luke?" Luke stopped in the doorway never turning, "Yes it is. And may I ask what yours is?"

"Anakin. My name is Anakin." Luke's head flashed around and stared at Anakin, his eyes bright. He looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan before he stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Kid! We've got company!" Han shouted through an intercom and Luke came rushing in and sat down beside Obi-Wan, Anakin too was in a seat, looking curiously at C-3PO and R2-D2, never saying a word. He stole a look at Luke who acted as if he wasn't there. 

"What's that button do," Luke pointed to a flashing red button on the dashboard, "Shouldn't you do something? They're gaining on us!"

"Getting into hyperspace isn't like dusting crops boy! It's got to be precisely at the right moment! I'll get us out of here, just sit back and shut the hell up!" Han gripped the steering devices, his knuckles turning white.

Anakin's hands itched to control the ship and he could tell Luke was feeling the same. Suddenly the ship shook as it was pelted with shots from Imperial blasts. Han was not doing to well of a job of getting them out of it, whatever _it_ was, which Anakin had no idea of. He did know however that Han needed his help. He unbuckled his seat belt and slid up to the co-pilot seat.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Han yelled at Anakin.

"I'm helping you before you get us all killed!" Anakin yelled back. Luke looked bewildered, he had just been about to say the same thing. He looked at Ben and whispered harshly, "Who is he? You know him. Tell me."

"Luke, stay calm. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to fear, and fear-" he started to say.

"And fear leads to the dark side. I got it Ben, but just tell me who he is!" it didn't matter how loud he said it; Anakin was too immersed in the on-going race to hyperspace to hear him.

"Who are we running from?" Anakin yelled over his shoulder.

"Who else? The Empire!" Han shouted at him, "Where have you been for the last 20 years?!"

_The Empire? Why does that sound so familiar,_ Anakin thought as he forcefully pushed the button that sent them into hyper speed.

Han leaned back, "I think I got em'"

Anakin only sat back also, massaging his weak hands. He knew he would never get the stubborn man to admit he had helped.

Ben stood up, "Anakin, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Anakin nodded and followed Ben to the back room, Luke's cold eyes following them out.

* * *

"Sit down Anakin." Ben motioned to a seat next to him. 

Anakin slowly sat down, "You know who I am, don't you?" Anakin looked warily at the old man.

"Yes, I do, Anakin. But do you know who I am?"

"No." came the stout reply.

"Use your feelings, Anakin. A Jedi can always feel the Force flowing through him all the time. Use it, embrace it, be it."

Anakin sat up from his slouched position, "Master…?"

"Hello my young Padawan." Ben smiled at Anakin.

"No. I'm the young Padawan. And for the last time. Who. Are. You." Luke walked in from the open doorway.

"Anakin…" Ben's voice was halting.

Anakin stood up and puffed out his chest, "I'm Anakin Skywalker, member of the Jedi Council, and no, I am the young Padadwan. Now, who are you?"

Luke looked at Ben, "Is this some kind of sick joke? Some type of training technique? Because I don't get it," he glared at Anakin, "You can't be Anakin Skywalker because I'm Luke Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker is-"

"Luke, don't!" Ben stood up, his hand outstretched to Luke.

"Anakin Skywalker is my father! A great pilot and Jedi! Certainly not you!" Luke finished with triumph.

Ben made a grunting sound and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Father? Since when? Last time I left Padme she was only 3 months-" Anakin looked at Ben, as if just noticing how old he is.

"Obi-Wan, where am I? What aren't you telling me?"

"Yeah, _Ben_, tell him where he is." Luke mocked; the anger clear in his voice.

"Luke, your temper-"

"Master! My temper! Tell me where I am!" Anakin shouted.

"You're on the Millennium Falcon and we're on our way to deliver a message to the Princess Leia Organa on how to defeat the Empire! And it's exactly 19 years after my father, _Anakin Skywalker_, was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader!" Luke threw his hands in the air.

Anakin stumbled back, "Killed? I was killed? If you're my…son, Master?" Anakin stood up, his blue eyes bright with fear, "Master, where is Padme? Is she alright?"

"Anakin, Luke, I think we all need to sit down and talk. We have a while before we come to Alderaan."


	2. Chapter 2: Ker Splat

**Hey all! I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten the next chapter out! Thanks so much for all the kind reviews we received! They really do mean a lot!**

** A note on Luke's behavior in the last chapter: I have always felt that Luke did have a very tranquil personality, but that when it came to his father, he would tend to get a little overprotective, just because it was always perceived that he looked up to his father very much, and then to have some guy his own age come in and say he's Anakin Skywalker... well, I'd get a little upset also! Luke's behavior also kind of sets up some of the story plot line in the future, for when he does accept Anakin to be his father, but then finds out about Vader, and so on and so forth.**

**So there's my little explanation, and as _starpirate_ said in the review, everyone views things differently, and everyone is entitled to their own opinion, this is just my opinion! So, please, as always, read and review:-)**

**And nor for...**

**CHAPTER 2: KER-SPLAT  
**

* * *

Luke and Anakin sat down at the same time—hard, and looked at Ben expectantly. 

Ben looked uncomfortable. He didn't know how to start. A part of him had always despised Anakin for what he had done, not only breaking the code, but then dishonoring his wife by turning. He sighed at the memory of Padmé; how would he tell Anakin of her fate? Of his fate? He glanced again at Anakin, you can't be mad at him old man, this is before all of that. Obviously, but not too much earlier, be careful how you word this. Now more than ever he wished for the guidance of his own Master.

"Anakin, what is the last thing you remember from your time?"

"I was just appointed to the Jedi Council, but not deemed _worthy _enough to be called Master." He said with venom in his words.

Luke's eyes bugged out, "_You_ were part of the old Jedi Council? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it! I am a very skilled Jedi, probably more so than you!" Anakin shot back.

"Cool it, you two! I remember that day, Anakin. You were not very happy. Do you remember me coming to talk to you after?" if he could pinpoint the exact time Anakin was transported here, then maybe…

"No. All I remember was coming out of the Council room and feeling very frustrated. I tried to calm myself, thinking maybe Chancellor Palpatine-"

"Palpatine! Chancellor! Don't you mean Emperor Palpatine? You were friends with him?!" Luke asked in shock.

"Yes, I was," Anakin answered, pride in his voice, "The Chancellor is an excellent man and you would have been honored to know him like I did!"

Luke snorted. He turned to Ben, "Ben, what happened, because the Palpatine I'm thinking of was not a very honorable man."

"Then you must be thinking of someone else. May I finish Master?" Anakin inquired.

"Yes," Ben sighed, "Go ahead Anakin."

"I was saying I thought maybe the Chancellor could knock some sense into them, trying to be calm like you told me, but I just got so mad, Master. I couldn't control it…"

"And then…?" Ben pressed.

"I don't know. I slammed my fist into the wall and then turned around and I was here. Master, what happened to me? Is this really my son? I could've sworn I felt a girl through the Force. And where is Padmé?" Anakin paused for a breath, "Am I dead?"

Obi-Wan couldn't bear to meet his eyes.

"Ben?" Luke started, "Is this really my father?"

Obi-Wan sighed and placed two hands to his temple, "Yes, to…both of your questions."

Both men practically fell out of the chairs.

"Luke, why don't you go help Han in front?" Ben asked quietly, "I need to talk to Anakin about some things."

"But, Han's got Chew-" he protested.

"Luke! Just go!" Ben pointed a finger towards the door, and Luke grudgingly got up and walked out of the tense atmosphere.

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Anakin spoke up.

"He looks just like me. Just as stubborn also. Padmé's done a good job with him. I assume you've been his Master. He must be good with a light -" he started rambling off.

"Anakin, Padme's dead too."

Now Anakin really did fall out of his chair, "Dead?" Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "Then, you've been taking care of Luke, right?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I was sent into exile on Tatooine. Luke was sent there to live with your stepbrother, Owen and his wife, Beru."

Anakin's eyes bugged out, suddenly over-protective of his son, "You sent him to _Tatooine_?! With…Owen?! Are you _mad_?" he started pacing the room when he abruptly stopped, "You were sent into exile? How…why…when…?"

"Shortly after Luke and…Anakin, sit down. There's more," Obi-Wan slouched in his chair, "Oh, so much more…"

Anakin sat down, "What is it, Master? I can handle it," he tried to smile, "I'm the Hero with No Fear, remember?"

"Anakin, you were right, you did feel a girl when Padmé was pregnant."

"Padme had another baby? What's her name? We had talked about the name Leia, if…Luke had been a girl, how old," Anakin's eyes went wide, "My visions – Padmé. They came true didn't they? That means she died in childbirth. Oh Padme!" he sunk his head into his hands, "Then where did the girl come from?"

"Luke and…Leia, are twins, Anakin."

For the first time since he had arrived on the _Falcon_, Anakin smiled, "I'm a dad. A dad of _two_. Luke and Leia. The two names we picked out first. Where is she?" Anakin liked the idea of being a father. It suited well with him.

"Anakin let me finish. Luke and Leia were…separated at birth. Luke went to live with Owen on Tatooine, and Leia was adopted by Bail Organa on Alderaan."

"But, why? Why couldn't they be together? Even if both Padmé and…I were…dead, why couldn't they stay together?" Anakin was even more confused then ever, what had happened to him and his family?

"They were too powerful to be left together. The Council thought it best to separate them for their own safety." Obi-Wan answered.

"But, I'm on the Council, I certainly wouldn't have agreed to that, no matter the circumstances. We could've found a way, Master, I know we - " Anakin pressed.

"Anakin, you were dead at the time." Obi-Wan said shortly.

"Dead? So soon? You mean… I've never known my own children? How long have I been dead?"

Obi-Wan did the math silently in his head, "About 20 years, Anakin."

"Well do, Luke and Leia know each other? They must be pretty close I mean not to have either of their…parents." He gulped; the pain clear in his voice.

"No, Anakin. Neither Luke, nor Leia know of each other's existence." Again, Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to meet Anakin's eyes.

Anakin began pacing again, "Wait a second, Luke was talking about delivering some message to Princess Leia Organa on Alderaan, is he talking about…her?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"But, he doesn't know that she's his sister? Does he?" Anakin leaned forward. Obi-Wan nodded.

"For Force's Sake, Master! Say something! Just, please – don't nod your head again! My world, my _whole_ world is crumbling down in front of me and all you can do is _nod_?!" Anakin shouted, anger rising up inside of him.

"What do you want me to say Anakin? It was hard enough to go through it all once years ago, now it's like reliving it all over again!" he shouted, knocking the wind out of himself. He stumbled backwards and Anakin rushed forward to help him sit back down.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of nonsense." He coughed out, "I'm sorry Anakin, but this is hard of all of us, even Luke. He's believed you to be dead all these years. And you have been, but…Anakin, I think you've been brought forward so you can see what you've…so you can see how things tend to spiral out of control from one little choice and how you react to it." Obi-Wan was starting to wonder if he wasn't just dreaming all of this, and if he was, he hoped he'd wake up soon.

"So, we're going to Alderaan, to see Leia, Luke's twin, who Luke has no idea of, and me and Padmé are dead, and apparently the whole world has gone to hell with this Empire thing! Do I have it all?" he asked sarcastically.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, "Yes Anakin, you have it all."

Anakin sat down and pounded his head into the table, "The future seems like a pretty bleak place, Master."

Obi-Wan stood up and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "That it is, Anakin; that it is. Come on, I'll get you to a bed, you must be exhausted."

Together, the two walked out of the tiny room and off deep into the ship to rest awhile.

* * *

In the dark, Luke listened until the final footsteps of Ben and his father faded away before he sank to the floor. He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped; it wasn't his conversation to listen too.

But now that he knew what he did, he could tell things were going to get pretty twisted.


	3. Chapter 3: Two in One

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, all last week I was on a CRUISE!! It was fantastic! I ate more food than I thought humanly possible (and I haven't dared to step on a scale! Do you know you gain an average of 5 pounds when on a cruise?? I must have gained 10!!):-) This chapter isn't very long, but, I like it, and I didn't see anything fit enough to add to make it longer. So I hope you enjoy it all anyway!!** **Thank you all for your kind reviews, they really do mean the world to us! So please continue to make us do a little happy dance by reading and reviewing:-)**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot on the first chapter, so I'm adding now): I do, will not, _ever_ own Star Wars. I mean, me owning Star Wars is like Barbie having a pimple, it's not going to happen, so deal with it. I do however like to use his characters and make up cool stories for them to act out in, so enjoy!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 3: TWO IN ONE**

* * *

The next morning they were still in hyperspace. Anakin, being an early bird, was in the cockpit fingering the glove on his right hand when he heard heavy steps behind him.

He turned around to see Luke with a box of Bantha Bites in one hand, the other shoving some into his mouth.

When he saw Anakin his eyes narrowed, "I'll leave now."

Anakin got up quickly and pulled at his son's arm, "Wait, no. I think we need to talk, Luke. I mean, really talk. Besides, don't you want to get to know your old man?" Anakin joked but was only rewarded with Luke's cold stare.

If Luke was anything like his father (which he was), Anakin knew the curiosity would win over his resentment and he would stay. Much to his glee Luke sat down in the pilot's seat. Anakin followed by sitting into the co-pilot's chair.

"Look, Luke, I know you don't think very much of me right now, and I wouldn't blame you, but, I am your father, whether or not you like it. You have to talk to me." Anakin pleaded with Luke.

Luke sighed and averted his eyes, "It's not that I hate you, it's just, you've been…dead," Luke stood up and paced the small cockpit, "All my life I kept thinking that some great pilot from afar was going to come and take me away telling me he was my long-lost dad who was never really dead, just away and he had been searching for me.. I waited for you for _years_."

"Years, I dreamt of being transported off that rock called a planet. I had always felt there was something more for me than crop dusting, but you never came. Why did you have to die? Why? I needed you! I needed you here with me, to help me, and guide me, laugh with me! But you weren't. You did something stupid and got yourself killed. And we're the ones who got screwed over for your mistake." Luke finished, taking in a deep breath.

Anakin sat there, thinking over what his son had said, "Luke, I'm sorry. So sorry, when Padme, your mother, told me she was pregnant all I could think about was being a great father to you. I dreamt of teaching you lightsaber techniques, how to dance with a girl, and how to pilot a speeder, without your mother's knowledge, so much I wanted to show you."

"But, I don't know what happened to me Luke. I don't know how I got here or what I'm doing here. I mean, for Force's sake! I was killed, Luke! Killed! I'm the one who lost _you_! Can't you see that? I'm sorry for whatever did to cause this to happen, but I can promise you one thing, once I get back, I'll make sure nothing happens to destroy this family again."

Anakin grasped his son's shoulders and by this time both had tears in their eyes. He leaned his forehead against Luke's, "I'm sorry, Luke. So sorry, so sorry." The full effect of what happened to him had finally hit him. He was dead, his wife was dead, and his son and daughter didn't even know each other.

Luke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "It's ok, father, it's ok."

Anakin sat back at the sound of father from Luke's mouth. As he smiled through his tears Luke held out his box of Bantha Bites, "Want some?" he asked, filling his mouth to the brim with more of the sugary cereal.

Anakin grinned and grabbed a handful.

"Was she pretty?" Luke asked in-between bites.

"Was who pretty?" Anakin asked.

"Was…was my mother pretty?" Luke looked at his father.

Anakin put down the box and stared Luke straight in the eye, "No, Luke. She wasn't pretty."

Luke looked shocked at his father's revelation, but Anakin only smiled.

"She wasn't pretty, she was beautiful." He finished.

Another tear slid down Luke's cheek, "Tell me about her."

And so they talked, and talked, for the next 4 hours, long before anyone woke up. That is, except a wise old wizard who smiled in the darkness before falling into a deep slumber.

They talked about everything; how much they hated Tatooine, Anakin told him about rain (which Luke did not believe at all), ships and piloting techniques, and their favorite foods (the list went on and on). Anakin told Luke about his missions as Luke sat wide-eyed, how he and Padme fell in love, what old Ben was like 20 years ago, how the Jedi Council worked, and about all the planets he had been to, and how he was the Chosen One, and how he came to be a Jedi Padawan. He explained the Dark Side and the feeling of power it gave you. He told him about trying to rescue his mother, and about Ben's adventure with Darth Maul and how he destroyed him for his Master, Qui-Gon Jin. Luke learned about the old Jedi Code, some of which he disagreed with. He learned of the Sith and what they did.

At last they were both out of breath (and Bantha Bites).

They sat in silence for a while until Anakin noted Luke's lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"That your lightsaber? Looks like a good one, mine is pretty good also."

Luke slowly unclipped the lightsaber and held it out to his father who took it carefully, "No, it's your lightsaber."

Anakin held the silver cylinder in his hand for a minute before handing it back to Luke, "Why do you have it?" he asked in a small voice. It had taken him years to build it, and it said in the Jedi Code that fallen Jedi were to be cremated with their lightsabers. Why hadn't he?

"Ben, Obi-Wan, gave it to me on Tatooine. He said my fath- you would have wanted me to have it when the time was right."

Anakin unclipped his own saber form his belt and ignited it, Luke followed and the two saw the same light blue sabers glowing with the exact intensity. Anakin smiled mockingly and made a move with his saber, but Luke was learning fast and blocked it rapidly.

"Good, my son." Anakin gritted his teeth as the sabers clashed again. Father and son stared at each other from across the crossed sabers, their faces gleaming with sweat. Suddenly, Anakin's lightsaber seemed a little transparent. Both stared at it as it continued to fade before disappearing altogether. Anakin fell forward, grazing his forearm against Luke's saber.

"What happened to it?" Anakin exclaimed.

Luke stepped back from where he had been standing, "I don't know, it just disappeared."

* * *

Ben watched as the two tried to figure out what happened to Anakin's lightsaber. He himself was thoroughly puzzled, when an old proverb came to mind.

It was written long ago in the very first Jedi Code that two of the same could not exist, they had to be one.

The proverb had always confused him and he still didn't get it, but he believed he was starting to. He looked at Anakin, fear in his eyes for what was to come in the near future.

* * *

A newly-awoken Han shuffled into the cockpit where Luke and Anakin were still searching for the missing saber.

Han looked befuddled as Anakin and Luke crawled about on the floor when something beeped on the control panel.

He hit Luke on the back of the head, "Hey, Kid, we're about to jump out of hyperspace to Alderaan, both of you get strapped in, might be a little bumpy!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Cost of Love

**Hello! I didn't make you guys wait that long for the next chapter, right:-) This one's a little longer then the previous one, so enjoy it! Just so you all know, there might not be some updates for about a month in a week or so. You see I'm going on a trip to see my bestest friend (toocissy4yew) for 2 weeks at her summer home, then going with my other bestest friend (no fanfic. account) at her summer home for about a week not 2 days after I get back from toocissy4yew's house! So, just know that it's not because I'm mad or anything when I don't update, I'm just gone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, it's been fun writing it so far! So as always, please read and review:-)**

**For any _Dark Beauty_ fans (my other story, go check it out if you have time!), the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow (I hope!), will Laila survive Vader's wrath??? Find out in Chapter 14 of _Dark Beauty_! Little bit of story advertizing there...**

**Happy Father's Day to all dads and husbands out there! You all make the world go round (unless you're a mean, cruel, abusive husband or father, then to hell with you!), but if you're not then enjoy the last 20 minutes of Father's Day, it's yours! Thanks for always being the best you can all be (even if that means mowing the lawn when the game's on...)!!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 4: THE COST OF LOVE**

* * *

Ben walked into the room where Luke and Anakin were strapped in, prepared for the landing. Their faces still held a hint of confusion as to what happened to the saber, but Ben knew that both had short attention spans. Shortly after Han's announcement, both were immersed in coming to Alderaan; Anakin in seeing his other child, Luke for finally getting to meet his long lost twin.

Han pulled the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace and straight into an asteroid field. The ship was barely missed by a large asteroid.

Han yelled back to Ben, "Are you sure this is the place, old man? Cuz' all I'm seeing is a bunch of rocks!" he clenched his teeth as Chewie switched the ship over to manual control and both took control of the ship.

Ben looked over the map worriedly, "It was here! Something must have happened."

Luke walked over to the map with Ben, "What do you mean something happened? You mean the planet's just…gone?"

Ben nodded.

"What could be strong enough to blow up a whole planet?" Luke asked.

"That thing." Anakin said in monotone, pointing. Luke and Ben looked to where he was pointing and saw a large round moon forming in the distance.

Han rolled his eyes at Anakin, "That's just a moon, Kid, can't have done any harm to Alderaan."

Ben shook his head slowly, "That's no moon…" Ben mumbled.

"Turn the ship around now, Han." Ben said in a commanding voice.

Han looked questioningly at the moon before nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah, I think you're right." He attempted to turn the controls but nothing happened.

"What are you doing, Han? Turn the ship around!" Luke yelled.

"I can't! We're stuck in some kind of tractor beam, it's pulling us in!" Han yelled back.

Anakin looked at Ben, "I felt something in hyperspace, like millions of voices suddenly crying out, then silenced. Do you think it was this?"

Ben nodded grimly.

Anakin sat down as Luke and Han scurried around him. The planet was gone. The planet that held his only daughter, gone. That meant he would never meet her, _ever_. His heart surged with grief.

Luke stopped momentarily and saw his father clutching his chest, "Father? Father? What is it?" he looked worriedly up at Ben when he remembered their conversation last night, about his sister, on Alderaan, the same Alderaan that had been blown up.

"Leia." He breathed.

Anakin sat up, "How do you know about her?"

Luke blushed, "I was…listening to you and Ben's conversation last night. I heard about my twin sister, Leia."

Ben placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Luke, you know better than that, no matter the circumstances."

Anakin shook his head, "No, Master, it's ok. He deserved to know. I just wish we could have known her." He added sadly.

"I hate to break up this sorrow-fest, but this is an Imperial ship, we need to get in the storage holds, _now_, if we want any hopes of getting out of this alive." Han said as they ran for the cargo holds.

* * *

The ship docked and the small group immediately heard the heavy feet of stormtroopers above them. 

"What is that?" Anakin whispered.

"Stormtroopers." Luke answered back. Anakin gave a questioning look and Luke further explained in hushed tones, "They were originally the Clones from the Clone Wars who turned on their Jedi leaders and helped the Sith to follow through with Order 66."

"Order 66?"

"The termination of all Jedi." Ben told him, his eyes dark as he remembered that final battle with Ana-Vader, he corrected himself, Anakin was already dead at that time.

Anakin sat back on his heels in the dark space, everything was going horribly wrong.

At last the sound of feet subsided and Han slowly undid the top of the holds and climbed out.

As Ben stepped out he turned back to Anakin, "I want you to stay here, Anakin. Whatever you do, stay in the cargo holds."

"But, Master-" Anakin started.

"No buts, Anakin. Just, please, stay here. It will make sense soon, I promise. Just _do not leave_." His eyes pleaded with him and Anakin grudgingly agreed.

"Luke!" Anakin called.

Luke walked back to where his father sat in the cargo holds, "Yeah?"

"Be careful, I don't think I could stand to lose you either," he said trying to imagine how Leia would have looked. He saw Luke still standing there and felt his pain as well, he smiled at his son, "Oh, and when fighting with a blaster, always go for the shins, it makes them fall over, buys you more time."

"Thanks." Luke smiled and ran off the ship.

Anakin moved to the farthest corner of the cargo hold and pulled his knees to his chest. His hand flew to his side expecting to find his saber, some form of comfort, but he pulled it back after realizing it wasn't there anymore. He sighed weakly. Back home he had been the Hero with No Fear, he could do anything, save anyone. But here, here, he was of no help; he couldn't even save his own family. Soon he fell asleep in the damp cargo hold.

* * *

"Fire up the engines!" Anakin woke with a start as the ship began to shake as it started to take off. A large crate full of heavy spices started to slide towards Anakin. His hand shot forward but it stopped abruptly inches away from his nose. 

He looked up to see Luke standing above him, holding the crate back with the Force.

Luke helped his father out of the hold.

"Thanks, Luke." He smiled at his son.

"No problem, I knew there was nothing to this Force stuff."

"You mean you've never known about the Force until you met Obi-Wan?' Anakin asked incredulous. Luke nodded.

"Obi-Wan was right, you are powerful. Where is he anyway?"

Luke looked at his shoes, not sure of what to say when a voice interrupted him, 'Hey! What's going on here?"

Anakin looked from Luke to the new visitor and was dumbstruck, a young girl stood their before him in a white dress with two round buns of hair on the side of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes looked peeved at the on-going situation. Everything about her screamed Padme.

"Who are you?" she asked gruffly.

Luke glanced at Anakin then back at the girl, "Leia, this is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker, he's a Jedi too."

Leia's face softened immediately, "A Jedi, really? Wow, three in one day. How come I didn't see you in there, with Luke and Ben? They could've used your help."

"Ben told me to stay here. Where is he? I want to ask him something." He looked at Leia.

Leia looked at Luke, "You didn't tell him?" she looked back at Anakin and touched his arm, "Um, Anakin, is it? Good. Um, you see, Ben was…killed by Darth Vader, he was trying to help us to escape, but lost his own life in the process." She had on her most diplomatic face as she told him the tragic news., "But know he died for the people he cared for most in the world," she sighed slightly, "The cost of love."

Anakin dropped her hand, "Dead?" he looked back to Luke, begging him to tell him she was lying and he was really alive and well.

"She's telling the truth, Ben is dead, Father."

* * *

Anakin sat down at the table holding his head in his hands, shaking it slowly back and forth. 

Leia walked over and wrapped a blanket over him and placed a hand on his back, "It's going to be ok, I promise. Come on, cheer up, it'll be OK, you'll see." She was trying desperately to make him feel better, and she couldn't figure out why she cared so much about the man she had met only moments ago.

She searched her mind for something to say, to divert his attention, "Hey! You're a Skywalker," she glanced at Luke, "Are you two like brothers or something?"

Anakin sighed and slammed his head into his hands, life was too, too complicated for his liking.

Leia's eyes filled with sorrow, all she wanted to do was make him feel better, she looked to Luke, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just wanted…cheer him up…I'm sorry…" she mumbled, tears she couldn't explain coming to her eyes.

Anakin sat up now and wiped a few stray tears from Leia's eyes, "No, Luke is not my brother, he's my son, I… I'm from the past, 20 years ago I think."

Leia shook her head in disbelief.

Luke slowly walked over to her, "There's more, Leia. While he's not my brother, you…you're my sister, me twin sister."

Leia looked from Luke to Anakin and back to Luke again, something made her feel they were telling her the truth, "I have a brother? And a father?" amazingly she smiled and hugged Luke, "I always wanted a brother," she whispered.

She looked over to Anakin not knowing what to do. Even though she had always known Bail was not her biological father, he was still her_ dad_. Anakin smiled at her, "It's ok, Leia, I know you have a father in Bail, he was a close friend of your mother's," he looked at her, sadness filling his heart as he thought of Padme, "But I hope that some day, I could be a father to you also." Leia smiled and hugged him also. He hugged her back and felt that maybe the world wasn't so evil. He briefly had a notion that Obi-Wan hadn't told him everything, and wondered what had really happened to him.

_The cost of love_, a light voice said softly in his head as Luke joined in the family hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Fatherhood and Tyranny

**Hey all! Sorry, no update! My vacations were amazing but I'm glad to be back! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 5: FATHERHOOD AND TYRANNY**

* * *

"And lastly we _must_ hit this target in order to destroy the Death Star once and for all," General Dodonna pointed to a small aperture in the middle of the dreaded contraption.

"That's impossible," a brave pilot spoke up, "Even for a computer, the target's too small!"

Luke shrugged, "No, not really. I used to blast womprats with my T-16 back home, and they're not much bigger than 2 meters," he said matter-of-factly.

The pilot, Wedge, glared at Luke.

Dodonna grinned grimly and dismissed the pilots, "To your stations! And may the Force be with us all…"

* * *

"You really think this will work, Commander Naberrie?" Dodonna asked Anakin as they overlooked final plans for the assault on the Death Star. 

Luke pulled at Leia's arm, "Commander _Naberrie_? Who the Force is that?"

Leia gave him a hard look, "That happens to be our mother's surname, and we thought it would be best to hide who he really was. Wouldn't it cause a little bit of suspicion to have two Skywalkers that weren't brothers," she pulled her arm back, "If you stretched this dress, you're dead," she whispered harshly.

The light bulb went off in Luke's head, "Oh." Anakin finished up and walked over to his two children and noticed the annoyed look on Leia's face, "Luke? What did you do to her?"

Luke's hands flew up in the air, "Nothing! She started it!"

Leia slapped his hands down, "That is so not true! You did!"

Anakin grinned widely, he loved being a father, "Do you two even know what you're fighting about?"

Luke and Leia blushed and mumbled half-hearted apologies as Han came up beside the small group. Leia put on her most diplomatic face, "I presume you got your money?"

"As a matter of fact I did, Your Worshipfulness. I just came to wish the Kid some luck here," he gruffly move past Leia and patted Luke's back, "Good luck Kid. And don't get yourself killed."

He turned to leave when Luke caught up with him, "Han! Why don't you come with us? They could use a pilot like you."

Leia grunted and Luke hit her arm, never losing step with Han.

Han smirked, "Come join the Rebels? No thank you," he glanced back at Luke, "Well, why don't you come and help Chewie and me? You're a pretty good pilot."

Luke's blond hair shook, "No. Don't you see what they're up against? They could use all the help they can get, Han! You can't just leave! After all we've been through!"

"Look Kid, I got some big debts to pay off. And going out there is like suicide, _not_ something I want to do," he started off towards the _Falcon_ and didn't look back.

Luke glowered at Han's retreating form and ran into his father before he climbed into his ship.

"I wish I could go in your place, Luke," Anakin looked worried and Luke smiled, "I wouldn't want you to, Father. Besides, I've been waiting for this my whole life. You've had your chance for a great adventure all ready. The Hero With No Fear, remember?"

"Still. You don't have to do this you know. Just say the word and someone else will go for you," Anakin told him.

Luke shifted his glance from his father to take in the scurrying orange suits, the aerodynamic ships being fired up, and round little R2s being loaded into place, "No Father, I _want_ to do this," and with that he climbed into the cockpit and closed the hatch.

Anakin sighed and watched Rouge Squadron take off in unison. He went back to Leia who was still fuming over Han's cockiness.

Anakin patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, honey, he'll be back. I know it."

Leia looked up, surprised, "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Anakin smirked, "I'm a Jedi," he leaned in close, "I know _everything_. So don't try anything smart," he said jabbing a finger at her. Leia giggled, _just like…her_, Anakin thought. He still basked in the sound.

General Dodonna motioned for them to come help keep an eye on the radar with them. Anakin's eyes stayed glued to the little green dot he knew was Luke. Leia was all business though, totally able to take herself away from any personal attachments and take charge.

They all stayed there, Leia answering questions and giving out demands. After 10 minutes and no sign of victory she said to Dodonna, "I think we should start thinking of evacuating the base," the Death Star moved an inch closer to the base planet. The multi-colored dots of the Rebels, and the black, sinister dots of the Imperials swirled around the Death Star. Every once in a while a bright dot would fade until only a handful of Rouge Squadron was left in the battle.

Anakin turned to Leia, "Evacuate? What? You don't think they can do it? Leia! The Force is with them! I can feel it; they're bound to win! You can't evacuate!"

Leia sighed, "Father, I have to be prepared for the worst here," her hand swept across the busy room, "All these people's lives are in _my_ hands. I have to do what I feel is best. I believe in Luke…and the Force…but nobody, not even you, can know the final outcome of this battle. Now, prepare to evacuate in exactly 3 minutes," her eyes magnetized back to the radar.

Anakin stood there shell-shocked. If he hadn't known better, that could've been Padme talking to him just now, "You've been doing this for a while, haven't you?"

Leia smirked, "Just a tad," her eyes briefly fluttered on Luke's dot before gasping, "Darth Vader!"

Anakin's head shot up, "What?"

Leia point to a larger black dot going for Luke; they were the only two ships left in the Death Star.

Anakin gripped the radar as Luke skillfully avoided Vader's shots at him. _If that Vader does anything to _my_ son, he's going to regret the day he was born_¸ Anakin thought vehemently.

* * *

Luke saw the target in sight. Now if only he could shake the menace behind him. Trying to throw him off was not an option, his only choice was to try and out run him. Luke accelerated again, but the black ship only moved closer. 

The target was plainly visible and Luke put down the computer guide. All of a sudden his ship was hit with a multitude of blasts. He rocked back and forth, attempting to steady the ship once more.

"R2? You think you can fix that?"

The little astro droid beeped its reply and set to work. Not soon enough as more shots rocked the ship.

"Luke, get out of there!" the crackling voice of his father came over the intercom.

* * *

Anakin prayed that if Luke left, Vader would leave him alone. 

"No! I can beat him! I'm more powerful, I'll defeat him!" Luke's voice seeped in through the speaker.

Anakin didn't like how that sounded coming from him…all too evil. He knew Luke didn't have an evil bone in his body, but something about it was all too eerie.

* * *

Luke pressed forward, feeling the Force in him. He checked his radar again and saw Vader just in position to blast him out of this galaxy. He held his breath, preparing for the worst. He waited but felt nothing; the radar was blank…except for the amazing _Millennium Falcon_ swooping down behind him. 

"Han!"

"Go get em' Luke!"

Luke lined up the computer with the tiny target, his hands shaking as he found the button that would decide the Rebel's future.

"Relax, Luke. Use the Force." Luke tapped his earpiece at the sound. He shut down the computer and took a deep breath and took in the surging feel of the Force.

* * *

"He put down the computer! What does he think he's doing," Dodonna moved to call Luke when Anakin stopped him, "He knows what he's doing, General. Trust him."

* * *

Darth Vader clenched his hands together while he spun past the Rebel Base. A strange feeling came over him as he moved across the unscathed planet. What was it? 

He shook his head; sure it was nothing; right now he had better things to worry about. Such as the Death Star blowing up in his face at that moment. The Rebel he had been chasing passed by him, his grin taking up his whole face. He smiled widely in Vader's direction before pulling into Rebel hanger.

* * *

"That was one in a million, Kid!" Han's words were still ringing in Luke's ears as he hugged Leia and Anakin. 

"You did it! You really did it!" Leia shouted at him. Anakin pulled Luke into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you, Luke!" Luke smiled and let go; he smiled at his father, thinking how much his life had changed in the past few days.

The cheers behind them signaled that Han had finally docked. The trio raced to meet him when he walked out of the ship.

"You came back!"

"I knew you had it in you!"

"Good work, Han!"

Han flashed a cocky grin, "It was nothing."

All three sighed in unison and hugged him while he squirmed.

* * *

Leia placed the shining medal around Han's neck and he winked at her, all of which Anakin took notice of. 

_She's far too young, he's way to old for her, I won't allow it_, Anakin flashed Han a look and his smug grin was gone in an instant.

They turned around and the room broke into cheers and whoops.

The Death Star was finally gone.

* * *

"You've failed me for the last time, Vader!" Emperor Palpatine shouted at the kneeling Vader. 

"But Master, the Force was with him. I think it was the same boy who rescued the Princess," Vader explained.

"Ahh, yes. The Skywalker boy. We must take care of him," Palpatine's brow furrowed as he flipped through the papers with all the Death Star expenses on them.

Vader rose from his knees, "I felt another on the base, Master. One very strong with the Force. It seems almost familiar to me."

"Find out about them now. Send spies to collect data on everyone at that base. Now! Whoever these Force-sensitive people are need to be…_gone_. We didn't take over the galaxy for them to come and screw it up. Go," Palpatine said with gritted teeth. Vader backed out of them room solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6: Outstreached Hands

**Hey all! Summer's almost over! Hope it's been great, mine has! This chapter is pretty short, but it leads into some big things for the future...enjoy!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 6: OUTSTREACHED HANDS**

* * *

"Tell Yoda hello for me," Anakin called to Luke.

Luke turned from his ship and nodded and fired up the engines. In an instant he was out of the sight, dust the only reminder that his ship had been there.

"When do you think he'll be back," Leia asked Anakin solemnly. Anakin hugged her shoulder, "I don't know, but don't worry, he will be back."

Leia sighed, she had only known Luke as her brother for a few months but already had a close bond with him. She knew the distance would be hard for both of them. But on the plus side, her father was giving her some mild lessons in the Force. She was hoping he would teach her about mind bonds. Anakin and Luke always communicated with each other through their minds and she wanted to be part of that.

"I full-heartedly agree, Leia! It is time you could speak to Luke and I through the Force," Anakin smiled at Leia's befuddled look.

She smiled, "You read my mind didn't you?" Anakin nodded, "We can start tomorrow!"

They started off towards the dining hall where Han was meeting them for lunch.

* * *

Leia and Anakin picked up their trays and looked around the room for Han, they saw Han waving at them from across the dining hall and made their approach over to him.

As Leia set down her tray, Han stood up, "Hi Leia," he said shyly (well, as shy as Han can be).

"Hi, Han," Leia said just as shyly. Anakin glanced between the two and groaned, "You know Leia, I actually have some work to finish up in the Command Center, so…you two will have to eat without…me." Anakin bit his lip, not sure he liked what he was doing.

Leia's eyes lit up, "Ok! Thanks Fath-Commander Naberrie," she pushed him in the direction of the door as Han slid her chair out for her.

Anakin leaned up against the doorframe and watched their conversation pick up and decided to go into the Record Room and look up some old files.

* * *

Anakin walked into the dark room and turned on the old holo and flipped through the countless names, the eerie light playing strangly off his tired face, until he came to the one name he couldn't bear to say aloud.

_Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker: Former Queen of Naboo, and Senator of Naboo until the Fall of the Republic._

_Was part of an illegal affair with her head of security, fallen Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. They were secretly married soon after the battle of Genosis. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala Skywalker died in the Purges; the Senator was carrying the Skywalker's first child._

Anakin sat back, it was so blunt. No compassion at all for what she had been. And how did this…article know of their marriage? They also stated that Luke…or Leia had died with Padme, which obviously wasn't true. Just as Anakin was starting to get very mad he scrolled down and was silenced as an image of his darling wife loaded onto the screen. There was one of her as the Queen of Naboo in one of her brilliant dresses, and one right before they had gotten married. She looked wonderful and Anakin found himself captivated in her dazzling smile. He missed her, more than words could express.

He slowly backed out of the room, knowing he never should have looked up the file and went into his room and promptly fell asleep, small tears rolling down his cheeks. His dreams tormenting him endlessly.

_"Anakin! Come back to me, I love you!" Padme screamed into the rolling lava at a black object on the mountainside, her arms flailing. Obi-Wan Kenobi grasped both her hands and led her back to the ship as it took off._

The dream flashed to a new scene:

_"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" a raspy voice asked as he placed his withered hand on the suited shoulder. A helmeted figure nodded his head, his hands clenched in anger._

And just when the dream couldn't get any more confusing:

_Luke scurried out into the center of the plummeting shaft, his face damp with sweat, his right hand missing as he clung to a thin pole._

"_Join me, Luke! Join the Dark Side! And together we can rule the galaxy," the black figure outstretched his hand out to Luke. _

_Luke stared at the gloved hand for a long moment, considering the proposition, and then…Luke gripped the hand and smiled evilly._

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat, his chest heaving in and out. Did he really just dream what he thought he dreamed? It couldn't be…Luke would never…

Anakin shook his head and raced to get Leia, this was serious.


	7. Chapter 7: Searching

**Hey! New chapter, yeah! Updates might be less frequent since school is about to start in a few days...send me a smile! Enjoy the next chapter and as always: read and review!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 7: SEARCHING**

* * *

Luke's ship landed in the desolate swamp with a small hiss. As he stepped out his foot sunk about 8 inches into something green with an unpleasant order; Luke cringed and helped Artoo out and began to look for a place to camp out.

After some minor difficulties in maneuvering (especially from Artoo) they finally found a semi-decent place to rest.

As Luke tried to fix dinner he found himself slowly growing used to all the strange noises that came with this swampy planet. He sat down and glanced around warily, his hand moving to his blaster subconsciously, "I don't know Artoo…I feel like…" suddenly a large thump from behind had Luke's blaster out and ready, "Like we're being watched!" The blaster was aimed perfectly for the center of the small green alien's wrinkled head.

"Shoot me, do not!" the alien cried, "Peace I come!"

Luke carefully placed his blaster back, "Who are you?"

The alien eyed Luke before stepping down from the ledge, "Here, why are you?" Luke took a second to process what the midget was saying, "I'm looking a Jedi Master. Master Yoda. Would you be able to take me to him?"

The little monster picked up a ration bar and turned to Luke, "To him take you, I will."

* * *

"And you don't think it was just a dream?" Leia asked…. again.

"No! Jedi don't have _just dreams_. They mean something, they always mean something. I just don't know what," Anakin pressed his hands to his temples and slumped to the floor, "I don't understand. _Any_ of them."

Leia slid down next to her father and gave him a hug, "Don't worry, Father, everything will be alright. Luke would never do anything like that. After all, he's the offspring of the Chosen One," she told him reassuringly. Over Anakin's head she gave Han a sad look and motioned for him to go and attempt to contact Luke.

Anakin leaned back, "I guess you're right, Leia," he smiled a bit and jumped up, "You do have your mother's charismatic ability." He kissed her forehead and jaunted out of the room.

Leia sighed and sat down at the holo that had first sent her father into a mental turmoil. Gazing back at her was an unfamiliar, yet all to familiar face.

"Mama…"

Quietly she glanced around and moved up to the search box, not even knowing what she was searching for. She let her fingers glide across the keyboard and looked up what she had typed before hitting the search button: _Anakin Skywalker_.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Too curious, are you. Be there, we are," the alien pointed to a small hut that blended in nicely with the swampy surroundings.

"Yoda lives here?" Luke asked as he tripped over large root.

A few moments later Luke was slurping out of a wooden bowl in front of a crackling fire. However, the peaceful setting did nothing to calm his nerves at getting to meet the greatest Jedi of all time.

"When will I get to meet Master Yoda?" Luke asked, swallowing hard on his…soup.

"Meet him, you have."

Luke set down the bowl and looked Yoda up and down, "No…you're Master Yoda?"

"Surprised, are you?" Yoda said grinning a little.

"Uh, yes! Father wasn't kidding when he said size does not matter…" Luke trailed off.

Yoda sat up, his ear more pointed, "Father, say you? Met your father, have you?"

"Yes, Master. He's…time traveled, I guess you could say. Come forward from his time, right before he…died, to our time. And I have a sister too! A twin!" Luke shook his head, a smile lighting up his blue eyes, "I still can't believe any of this has happened…"

Yoda looked thoughtful then nodded his head in agreement, "Believe it I do not, either," he blew out the small fire and crawled into his small bed, "Begin tomorrow, your training, we will. Clouded you future is." He mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep. Luke shrugged and wrapped his own blanket tightly around him a fell asleep as well.

* * *

"I'm worried about my father," Leia confided in Han. Han leaned in to kiss her cheek, "You don't need to be, I'm sure he'll be fine," he moved in for a deeper kiss only to be pushed away, "Han! Please! This is very serious! What if he goes off and does something stupid? He'd been known to be reckless and unpredictable."

"Did Obi-Wan tell you that?" Anakin appeared in the doorway, much to Han's shock as he pulled off Leia to the very far side of the couch.

Leia looked down at her shoes, "No, I found it in some old files…"

"So you were snooping?" Anakin pressed.

"Not exactly…it was after you had told me about your dreams and I was looking at the holos of Mother. So I decided to type in your name. They said that was one of the reasons the Council didn't grant you the title of 'Master'."

Anakin cringed at the memory. "You still could've asked me. Besides, what do those reporters know when you have the real thing before you?"

Leia smirked, "They can know a lot. Especially when they know what happened to you _after_ you came here. The 20 years between then and now."

Anakin grinned at Lea, "Touché. Damn, I wish had that kind of speaking talent."


	8. Chapter 8: The Last to Turn

**Hey all! Yeah, short chapter, I know, but even though it's the second week of school, homework still bites! Anyway, enjoy it, and please read and review!! **

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 8: THE LAST TO TURN**

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine walked the halls looking for his 'favorite' Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. He had just heard the news from Anakin's Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi about Anakin's 'placement' on the Council. Palpatine thought now would be a wonderful time to add more darkness to Anakin's outlook on life with the Jedi.

He passed by the large windows overlooking the crowded city and stopped to admire the view. The sun was just setting and the sky glowed a marvelous pink with hints of orange tickling the ends of the clouds.

As he gazed out the window, he heard a loud _thunk _beside him. He looked to the ground and saw a small silver cylinder. A lightsaber. He ignited it and it blazed a brilliant blue, at the base were two miniscule initials scratched lightly on the surface, _A.S._.

* * *

Anakin gripped his belt, wishing more and more he had his lightsaber with him. Nerves ran through him and he couldn't shake the feeling that something unexpected had just happened. He decided a good session of meditating would help that.

He padded through the dark base onto the dormant _Falcon_, and into the control room and sat down, his mind emptying slowly.

* * *

Luke's chest puffed out in effort as he jumped to the next tree, Yoda bouncing along on his back.

"Go faster, you must!" Yoda pushed. Luke grabbed at a vine and swung across a murky depth, never missing a beat.

At last, he came to a stop, breathing heavily, "Do you think it's stronger, the Dark Side?"

"Ask this, why do you?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't know. Just, seems there must be something to it, I mean since even Jedi have turned."

Yoda climbed down, knowing he suspected him, "Know do you who was the last Jedi turned?"

Again, Luke's blond hair shook.

"Neither, do I." Yoda answered simply, beginning to walk back to his small hut.

Luke raced after him, "What do you mean, 'Neither, do I,'" he asked, mimicking Yoda's scraggly voice perfectly, "I thought most all the Jedi had become extinct."

Yoda stopped, never looking back at Luke, "Died they have, but the turn, the last has not," whether he meant Anakin, or someone entirely different, not even the great Yoda was sure of.


	9. Chapter 9: Home is Where the Heart Is

**Sorry for the long absence, school is really awful. Just so you all know, smoking is stupid,and if any of you do smoke, I strongly encourage you to stop, it's a horrendous ritual with nothing but negative effects. I could go on for hours on my objection to smoking, but I'll spare you all. So as thanks, please read and review!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 9: HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS**

* * *

Han walked shakily out of Anakin's office, his face pale. Leia rushed up to him and held her face in his hands, "Han, how did it go?"

Han pulled her hands away and glanced back at the cracked door, "I don't know, Leia. But that dad of yours…don't mess with him," he started to stagger towards the cafeteria and sat down on a hard chair.

Leia huffed and pushed open the door to her father's office and slammed it furiously with the force.

"What did to you say to him?" she hissed.

Anakin smirked, "I only told him my limits on you two, not my fault if he's easily intimidated," he shrugged his shoulders obviously pleased with himself.

Leia rubbed her temples, "Father, I'm a grown woman; I do _not_ need your approval about the men I'm seeing! Especially Han!"

Anakin stood up and hugged Leia tightly, "Silly, Leia. I will always be your father, first and foremost, and no matter how old you get, I will _still_ try to scare your boyfriends away; even if I have to do it from a wheelchair."

"What if I don't you want you to?" Leia mumbled against his chest.

Anakin kissed the top of her head, "To bad," he released her and smiled at her pout, "Now go and revive your boyfriend," the door swung open and Leia walked out.

Anakin smiled after his daughter and caught Han's glance into the room. He smile disappeared as he gave Han another glare; Han's face went white again as Leia kissed his cheek.

Anakin sat back down at his desk, chuckling, he knew eventually he'd be able to scare the smuggler.

He fingered a small Holo Leia had had of Padme. She was at a meeting, her hands flailing, trying to get a point across. Her eyes were fierce, and you could tell the people there were buying into whatever she was saying. He sighed and put it away before he got any more depressed.

A strong knock came at his door, "Come in!" he called.

The door opened and a young Rebel, "Commander Nabberie, Commander Skywalker is on the line, he requests to speak to you,"

"Thank you, dismissed," as soon as the young man was out of earshot Anakin let out a whoop and flicked on the holoscreen. Luke's face was blown up as he smiled at Anakin, "Hey, dad! How's it going?"

Anakin's shoulders sagged in relief, "Good Luke, just fine. Do you have any idea what time you'll be back?"

Luke averted his eyes, "I'm not coming back, just now, Dad. There are some things I need to get done."

"Like what?!" Anakin shouted.

Luke caught Anakin's eyes again, "Calm down, Dad. A final mission, Yoda said, 'Back home, with you. Final task there, you complete,'" his face twisted, getting Yoda's voice perfectly, "Something's wrong on Tatooine, and I have to go fix it. Only then did Yoda say I'd finally be a real Jedi Knight," his eyes glistened as he took on a far away look, as if he was seeing something other than his father's worried face.

Anakin grimaced, "You consider Tatooine your home?"

Luke nodded, "Yes, I do. You grew up there, it was home, my only connection to you."

Anakin sighed, defeat washing over his face, "Alright, son. Go on you're wild adventure while I stay here with," he picked up a large stack of papers, "_this_ adventure."

Luke laughed and cut off the connection. The screen went blank and Anakin sat down, already missing his son's voice. He closed his eyes, a vision coming into his mind.

_The rough sands of Tatooine surrounded him, rubbing his throat and burning his eyes. He walked up and down the sand dunes for hours, searching, for what, he didn't know._

_A voice sounded in his head, "Home…my connection to you…" The whipping wind and beating sun disappeared and Anakin was sitting peacefully in a green meadow, a lush waterfall behind him._

* * *

Luke punched in the coordinates for Tatooine and sat back. He really didn't like it there. Too much sand. Way too much sand. Why couldn't his father call home a more…appealing world?

His mind went through what Yoda had told him. He had said that where the home was there was trouble, and to become a real Jedi Knight, he had to go home and solve whatever the problem was. _Home_…he thought. Home was where his father was, wherever his home was, that was home to Luke.

* * *

**Home in two different places? Hummm, this could cause some problems for our favorite heroes in the near future! Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Hey! I know, again. Long delay. BUT I was having a very difficult time with this chapter, so I hope it turned out ok. :) So I hope you all enjoy, and jsut so you know, this chapter will lead into some somewhat darker chapters. If you haven't visited my profile recently, I do know how the story is ending...and it's out there, and a tad...out there. Just so you know! As always, please read and review! I'd like to get to 100 reviews this chapter!! Please and thank you:)**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 10: HOW THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN**

* * *

Dust clouds rolled out from beneath the landing ship. Luke's eyes squinted involuntarily as he stepped out; the heat already smothering him in its stiff weight.

"My home; hotter than Hades, literally," he sighed and started off towards his old mentor's home.

The door opened from his flat palm and he walked in. He leaned against the door frame, his mind going back to that time so long ago when Ben had first told him of his destiny.

He wondered around, picking things up and then carefully placing them back into their ring of dust.

When he reached Ben's bedroom he tried to imagine Ben, shuffling around, living in here, meditating, his wise old eyes closed in concentration. Luke shook his head and shut the door; feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment.

He placed some of his few belongings in the main room and headed into the city. It was time for him to find out just what it was he had to save in order to accomplish his dream.

* * *

Lord Vader briskly walked through the pristine halls of the Death Star. He had always known that the Force had worked in mysterious ways, but this was low….even for the Force. 

How _dare_ the Force mess with him in this way. _He_ was dark lord of the Sith! The Force had _no_ right to do this to him; especially after all it had already put him through.

What, did it think he would never find out? Of course he would find out! He was dark lord of the Sith!

He was already in a foul mood and the whole ship was on edge, no one wanting to be the one who had to bring him his paperwork. Three assistants were on the floor, blue-faced and swollen.

His mouth formed an even deeper scowl as he dwelled on this new discovery even more. No way was the Force getting away with this one. No way in hell.

* * *

Anakin sat back in his chair, still basking in the cool breeze of his vision. How he loved Naboo. The mind could do wonderful things he decided; even if they brought some pain along with them. 

"Mr. Skywalker, sir?" a deep voice came from the doorway.

A slight grin formed on Anakin's face, "Come in, Han."

Han walked in, his face down, not looking Anakin in the face. He sat down at one of the chairs and started tapping his toes.

Anakin drummed his fingers impatiently; he had a lot of work to do and his vision break had already put him behind schedule.

"Is there anything you wanted, Han?" he asked irritated.

Han stayed silent for a second and twisted the end of his shirt. His hand brushed his holster which held his beloved blaster. As if the blaster had given him some insight, he lifted his head, an unknown gleam in his eyes.

"Actually," he said, his voice ever so manly, "I came here to tell you one thing."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"You. Don't. Scare. Me." He enunciated ever syllable with delicate precision.

Anakin got up from behind the desk and walked solemnly around and perched himself on the desk in front of Han. He rested he chin on his hand and nodded, "Oh, is that so?"

Much to Anakin's surprise, Han kept his ground, "Yes. That is…so."

Anakin prodded even more, suddenly ever more irritated that Han was back to his old self, "And what makes you think you have _any_ right not to be frightened of me?"

"Because I have Leia." Han's grin widened as Anakin dropped off. Anakin clutched Han's arm painfully, "If you EVER do anything to hurt her I swear…"

Han pulled back his arm and tripped Anakin to the floor. He stood over him, menacing, "And what makes you think I'll hurt her?"

Anakin jumped up, just seeing how tall Han really was, "You don't want to know," He growled.

Han's hand clenched into a fist at his side, "I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, _Mr. Skywalker_, but I'm not like that," he jabbed a finger in Anakin's face, "I love your daughter, and I would _never_ do anything to hurt her." He took a step back, a staring contest proceeding. Han gave the 'once-over' on Anakin, "You, however…I can't promise."

The door opened behind them and Leia stepped in, immediately sensing the tension in the air.

"Han…Dad?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't want you to see…_him_ anymore, Leia," Anakin spat.

Leia snapped her fists to her hips, "Excuse me?"

"You are not allowed to see him anymore," his voice held authority, but Leia didn't back down.

"I don't think so." Leia stepped towards her father, her face twisted into a scowl.

Han took a step in front of Leia.

"I don't trust him, Leia."

"Father! You have _no_ right to say that! You don't even know Han!"

"I know enough, Leia. I've seen their types before. You deserve better."

At that, Han exploded. His fist flew forward and slammed into Anakin's cheek, "There is no better than me!" he howled. Anakin fell to the ground his hand covering his pained face, "What the hell?! Did you see that Leia? Are you going to let him do that?"

Leia glared at her father, "Yes. I am. Because you deserved it."

Anakin struggled to get up, "Leia,"

Leia turned from the doorway, her hand in Han's, "No, Dad. No." She walked out, the door slamming behind her.

Anakin slumped against his desk, staring at the closed door. What had he done?

* * *

"Are you sure it's him?" the Emperor asked his servant again. 

"I am certain, Master. I have seen his Force signature, it is very recognizable."

Palpatine nodded, "Then you must do everything in your power in to destroy him. There must be _no one_ do interfere with out plans."

Vader nodded and bowed, "Yes, Master."

* * *

Luke walked into the cantina, memories flooding his mind. He sat down at the bar beside an intimidating blue creature and ordered a drink for himself. He turned to the creature, "Have you seen anything strange around here lately, sir? Any trouble?" he asked, getting right to the point. 

The creature's mouth formed a scowl, "Of all the nerve!" a very ladylike voice rang out from beneath the flaps of skin.

Luke blushed crimson, "I'm so sorry, ma'am! I…I didn't… can I buy you a drink?"

The creature's foot came into direct contact with Luke's. She yelled out to the band of people and creatures filling the bar, "This nice young man has decided to buy _everyone's_ drinks tonight!" Shouts of cheer rang up from various tables and the orders started to flood in.

Luke looked at the creature in shook. She smirked and stormed out of the cantina. Luke faced the bartender. He grinned and punched Luke in the shoulder, "Thanks, buddy. I needed a drink." Luke flipped him some credits grudgingly and looked up at the news on the small screen on the back wall.

_And in other recent news it seems the fair planet of Naboo as seeing some rather strange robberies._

Luke perked up some and focused all his attention on the screen.

_A vast amount of robberies have taken place. Especially near the Naboo palace._

_More interesting though is the late Senator Amidala, former Queen of Naboo's grave was recently plundered, her body stolen. Authority's say the plunder was messy and unexpected. So far they have no leads. Interviews with the family will be taking place soon._

A picture of the neat cemetery zoomed in on Padme's grave. The coffin inside the deep hole was opened, vast space filling the interior. Luke's eyes went wide. Padme. His mother. Her grave. Robbed.

He got up and moved closer to the screen. He squinted, "Pause the screen!" he yelled to the bartender in a forceful voice. The bartender fumbled with the remote but managed to pause the screen on the image of the empty coffin.

Luke took a mental picture. At the bottom of the coffin lay a small wooden necklace. An amulet, almost. He had seen it before. But where? His mind shot back to late night conversations with his father. Of course. The japor snippet.

He gritted his teeth; his mind set on finding out who whoever took the body was going to pay. He flew out of the bar into his speeder home. His mission would have to wait. This was more important.

* * *

­Vader crossed his arms. _Ha_, he thought. _Beat that, Force._


	11. Chapter 11: Destiny is Calling

**Happy Christmas all! I know--it's been _forever_ since I've updated, and I am soooo sorry. Thank you to all my loyal followers!!! You are what keep this story going!! So here is the latest chapter, and as in the last chapter, things will begin to get a bit darker. Well, happy holidays (for being politically correct), but remember, the reason for the season is to celebrate the brith of our Lord and Savoir, Jesus Christ. Merry Christmas! and as always, read and review (think of it as a Christmas present!)!!**

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 11: DESTINY IS CALLING**

* * *

Luke climbed into his speeder and dashed off towards Naboo. As soon as he was out of Tatooine's atmosphere he called his father.

Anakin turned on the hologram to reveal his son, a worried expression painted on his face, "Luke?" he asked, still rubbing his cheek painfully.

Luke's voice was anxious, nervous, "Father! You've got to check the news! Now!"

Anakin scrambled to turn on the HoloNet and flipped through the channels quickly. He paused as the words _Senator Amidala_ flooded into his ears. His eyes widened with every new shot of the crime scene.

When the telecast finished he turned his attention back to Luke, dumbstruck, "Who would…why? I don't understand…" he mumbled.

Luke allowed his father a sympathetic look before his worried eyes took over again, "Look, Father, I'm on my way to Naboo right now. I'm not going to let anyone get away with this."

Anakin's senses came back to him, "What do you mean going to Naboo?"

"I'm going to find out who did this and make them pay."

Anakin's brow furrowed in disagreement, "Aren't you supposed to be on Tatooine—fulfilling your final mission to become a Jedi? I can take care of this case. Go back to Tatooine."

Luke's blond hair swept across his face as he shook his head violently, "No, Father. I won't let you do this alone. I may not have ever known Mother, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her well-being. I want to find out who did this. I _need_ to. End of discussion."

Anakin's mouth opened in protest but Luke got the upper hand, "It's been decided. Goodbye Father." And with that final note the screen went blank.

"Luke!" Anakin shouted at the blank screen. It was no use, he was gone. Gone into Force knows what kind of dangers. One thing was for sure, he had to go help him. No way was anyone going to get away with this.

* * *

Vader stood outside the medical examination room, his arms crossed in solitude. At long last a tiny nurse stepped out; Vader hadn't allowed any droids to be working on his beloved wife, he only wanted true doctors.

"Lord Vader?" she asked timidly.

_Of course, who else would it be_, he sighed and nodded his head.

"It seems that your previous predictions were incorrect." She grasped her throat, knowing that nobody told Vader he was wrong. Her eyes squinted as she waited for the squelching pain to start.

"She had the baby?" Vader's voice was low, and even sounded a bit—human.

The nurse removed her hands and tried to salvage her dignity, "Why, yes Lord Vader, in fact it seems she had two!"

"Two?"

"Yes, my Lord, twins, boy and girl from what we can gather."

Vader dropped to the ground.

* * *

Luke stepped out of his speeder onto the soft Naboo grass. It had just rained and the scent lingered around him. He took in a deep breath and started off towards the commentary of Naboo's finest—which included his mother's recently plundered grave.

He came upon the grave and looked down into the gaping hole. A tear rolled down his cheek and disappeared into the depths of the dark ground. He glanced at the tombstone and fell to his knees.

It read:

In loving memory of Queen Amidala, beloved Queen, Senator, Daughter, and Sister 

No mention of beloved mother—Luke figured this was due to on-going deception. He turned to the tiny tombstone placed next to his mothers. He eyes went wide as he read the inscription:

R.I.P Baby Naberrie 

That was his gravestone. As if he had never existed. He had seen the footage of his mother's funeral procession and knew the public was made to believe she had died pregnant, therefore the baby had had to die with her. They played the deception well.

He didn't know how it happened but it did, the tears came pouring down his face. Streaming down, so much his vision blurred. He pounded his fists into the ground, "Why?" he shouted up at the sky.

"Mother!" sobs ricocheted across his back. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked into the dull clouds.

"I don't know what to do. I need you," he whispered.

"Who goes there?"

Luke jumped up to see a security guard standing behind him.

"No one's allowed back here! Under the planet of Naboo, you are under arrest!" the guard began to make his way to Luke.

Luke back up and stumbled into his grave marker. He reached for his lightsaber when a voice boomed from behind him.

"I suggest you forget this ever happened."

The guard's eyes went blank and he nodded loosely and turned around and walked away mumbling, "I forgot this ever happened."

Luke slowly turned his head to meet his savoir. His breath caught in this throat when he caught sight of the fearsome Darth Vader looming behind him.

Vader took a step towards Luke, memories flooding him, "Why did you call her mother?"

Luke glanced at his grave then back at the formidable Sith Lord, his hand going again for his saber.

Vader waved his hand and Luke's hand froze involuntary, "I wouldn't do that. Now for the last time, why did you call her mother?" his voice dropped low.

"I…I…I…" Luke stuttered.

"TELL ME!" Vader shouted, now close to the boy's face. Luke took a step back quickly, unnerved to the bone.

Vader leaned back and began to walk around Luke in a very menacing way, "You're her son, aren't you? She did have that baby, didn't she? And you're here to find out who took her body? Where's the other one? Your twin? Where is she?"

Luke's head snapped around, "Twin?"

Vader chuckled, no feeling of relief surging through him at the discovery of his son, "You didn't know? Why, yes, young _Luke_, you have a twin sister. And I've got her captive. What would you do to free her." Vader had no idea who the mysterious twin was, but if Luke was anything like himself at that age, he would let his emotions take over.

Luke look at Vader long and hard, trying not to act out, Yoda's words replaying in his mind. He squinted his eyes in concentration, this creature didn't have his sister, he was trying to use him, "You took my mother's body did you?"

"You're her son, aren't you?"

"You robbed her!"

"You ran away from your destiny!"

"NO!" Luke had no idea what Vader had just said as rage filled his mind and body and he lunged for the dark cloaked figure, his saber already blazing blue.

* * *

Anakin rounded the corner, shouting for Leia, running into people and spilling papers and coffee all over the place.

Leia and Han were seated at a lunch table when they saw Anakin come tearing into the cafeteria.

"Father?" Leia stood up.

Anakin reached his daughter, "Leia! It's Luke, and your mother! Her grave--" he tried to get the right words out when a searing pain coursed though him. He slammed into the ground, "Luke!" he wheezed as he tumbled into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12: Standstill

**Ok, I did not realise it had been 6 _months_ since I had last updated! I am SOOOOO sorry!! And I hope you all will keep reading because I'm really excited about the ending for this! :) I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope it was worth wait!! It's a little sad too at the end and a bit dramatic in the middle..so, happy reading, and PLEASE read and review!! **

**And now for...**

**CHAPTER 12: STANDSTILL**

* * *

Luke sat up slowly, his head throbbing with burning pain

Luke sat up slowly, his head throbbing with burning pain. He gingerly touched his right hand to his forehead and was met with the rough fabric of a bandage. Strange. He didn't remember his head being injured. Speaking of memories, where was he?

The walls were a cold white, hard metal meeting intricately placed tiles on the floor. The tiles alternated red, black, and white, the pattern indistinguishable. The room was small, barley enough room for the narrow bed he was on and the dresser crammed in the far corner. Next to the dresser was a small sink with a crocked mirror right above it. Everything was white. A suspenseful, unrelenting white. The type of white that held a terrible secret.

Luke reached out a shaky hand and touched the wall. A bundle of shivers released down his back and he pulled away. He closed his eyes and reached out into the Force, hoping to contact his father, or Leia, anyone.

_Nice try, Skywalker._

Luke's eyes popped open. The voice a familiar undertone, but the overlaying voice was frightening.

_Who is this?_ Luke questioned back into the unknown.

_You do not recognize my voice?_

_If I did would I be asking?_ Luke asked in an irritated voice.

The voice chuckled, a deep rumbling. _I suppose not. The truth will come out soon enough, young one. For now, you must regain your strength. Hard days are coming._

Luke swung his legs over the bed, ready to walk out and find this mysterious voice.

Not so fast, Skywalker. Lay back down. Your nurse will be worried if you're not in your correct room.

Luke tried to keep the panic out of his voice. _What do you mean 'hard days are coming'?_

The dark voice chuckled again, _Soon enough, young one, soon enough._

The Force went cold and Luke was alone. "Come back!" he shouted out loud.

He sat there for a few moments, bewildered by what was going on. Presently, a short, stout woman entered into the room carrying a suspiciously long needle. Luke instinctively shrunk back away from her.

"Now, now dearie, there's no need to be frightened. Just a needle it is. Nothin' to worry about," her accent was heavy and she walked towards the tiny sink to prepare the shot.

"What's the shot for?" Luke asked slowly.

"So's you can get better, my Lord. The Master wants you in perfect condition," she answered. Evidently she was finished prepping the thin lance. She sat down next to Luke and asked for his arm. He offered it to her tentatively, looking the other way as she slid the needle into his pulsing vein.

The vile emptied quickly and she pulled it out gently. "See sir? That wasn't all that bad," she said cheerily.

Luke rubbed his arm, a light purple forming over the injection area. 'What's your name anyway, Nurse?"

She smiled at him, a warm, genuine smile, as she started gathering up her medical tools. "Lucille's my name, my Lord. Given to me by my very own brother when he was but a youngster," she chuckled at some unknown memory and waddled out of the room.

Luke leaned back on his bed, recounting Lucille's words. _My Lord…_

"Why would she call me that?" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly the call box on the far wall beeped and a thin voice seeped through the speaker, "Lord Skywalker, dinner is to be served at 6:30 sharp. Promptness is demanded by Lord Vader." The connection cut off and instantly a set of intensely clean clothes popped out from the crack under his door.

* * *

Luke peeked around the 5th corner of the maze-like station. He sighed in relief as he finally found the dining hall. He was already 15 minutes late.

The walls were the same pristine white and the table was decked out in a black with starch white napkins folded at each place. The long table was set for over 20 guests, but only one was seated. At the very far end.

His arms seemed to blend in with black linens. The rest of his plastic casing was tense as he spotted Luke's body appearing from behind the metal wall.

"You're late." He said.

Luke wrung his hands, unsure of what to say, "Uh… I wasn't sure…where to go…"

The waiter on Luke's left grunted "My Lord," under his breath so low only Luke could hear. He did a slight bow, indicating what Luke should have done.

Luke tossed the waiter a grateful glance and bowed low, "My Lord."

Vader waved his hand to the seat on his left and Luke shuffled down there as quickly as he could. Another waiter pulled out the chair and Luke sat down awkwardly.

* * *

"Father! Father!" Leia shook Anakin's limp body.

She looked back on Han, "Why won't he wake up?!"

She clutched her father's hand as Han rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

"Here, eat," Vader passed Luke the breadbasket casually.

Luke took a roll out and picked at it slowly. As he picked at it, the crumbs were forming a growing mountain in the middle of his plate.

Vader watched the mound grow, his son's hands working at the roll, his blue eyes fixed on the bread.

"You will do well to listen to me carefully and not talk back. Understood?" Vader spoke up menacingly.

Luke gulped and nodded, never once taking his eyes off the deteriorating roll.

"If you ever want to see your precious family again you will come with me and speak to the Emperor about you joining the league of the Sith."

Luke looked up at Vader, "Excuse me?"

"You _will_ join the Sith or die trying, Skywalker."

Anakin and Leia's faces appeared in his mind's eye and he shook his head, blond locks flying, "I don't think so, _my Lord_, I'll never join you."

Luke jumped up from the table and started to run down the hallway.

"Hold it!" Vader shouted as he outstretched his hand. Immediately Luke froze in place.

"Let me go!" Luke screeched, his arms flailing as his legs stayed firmly in place.

Vader strode up to Luke, mere inches from the door. Vader leaned his face in close to Luke's, the mechanical breathing slowed to almost a whisper, "Haven't you ever heard it's wrong to disobey your own father?"

* * *

Anakin awoke in a dim room. He heard screams down the hallway. He followed the sounds, his feet moving on their own accord.

Soon he came to a large window, looking into a room where Padme lay, her screams echoing through the building.

The droid at her feet reached under her and pulled out a small baby boy. It handed him off to Obi-Wan and brought him down to Padme's eyelevel. She sighed and touched his head.

"Luke," she breathed. Another ripple of agony crossed her face and she screamed again. The droid resurfaced again and was holding another baby.

"A girl," it sounded. It switched babies with Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan placed her plump face by Padme's.

"Leia," she christened her.

Anakin smiled, his eyes welling up, knowing he was in a vision, one of the past, of his beloved Padme.

"Beautiful babies, aren't they?" Anakin looked to his left, surprised anyone could see him. He gasped when he saw Ben, glowing blue, his eyes bright with full knowledge of the Force behind them.

"Master?"

"I was so much younger. Almost 20 years ago to think of it. My how the time has flown," Ben reminisced. He watched his younger self touch Padme's hand. He tensed, knowing what was coming, "Come Anakin, I need to tell you something."

Anakin had his hand pressed to the glass, "One moment Master, I just want to look at her. Please."

Ben hesitated, "No, Anakin. Please, follow me, please, quickly." He could feel Padme's signature fading quickly; he couldn't let Anakin see this.

But Anakin wouldn't budge. His eyes were glued to the tragedy playing out in front of him, "No…" he murmured.

"Anakin, come now!" Ben reached out his hand but was too late.

Anakin gripped his chest, a heavy pain resting there; "No!" he rushed into the room and to Padme's side.

He knelt by her bed and grasped her hand, her forehead gleamed with sweat, her hair knotted, her breath coming in shallow pants.

"Padme! I'm right here! Hold on! Padme!" Anakin shouted at her and kissed her forehead, knowing full well she couldn't see or hear him. Tears were streaming down his face, "I'm coming Padme! Please, hold on!" He rushed to Ben, "Where am I? Why aren't I rushing in?!"

Ben shook his and turned the other way, a tear floating down his wrinkled face.

"Master! Do something! You can't just let her _die_!"

Ben turned to Anakin, indescribable sorrow in his face, "I'm so sorry Anakin."

Anakin ran back into Padme's room and stood by her side, pleading her to stay with him. He was sorry for whatever he had done, she couldn't leave him, he would fix it, he promised.

Padme turned to Obi-Wan and he took her hand, her grasp weak, "There's good in him Obi-Wan. I felt…it. He's…still…good," her hand fell limp and Obi-Wan stared down at her, holding Leia in his arms.

"Padme!" Anakin screamed, tears cascading down his face, "Padme! I am good! Come back! I need you! Padme!" he was sobbing, his eyes red and cheeks red with exertion, "I love you," he laid his head down on her chest, clutching her hand in his, his back heaving as he mourned for his wife.


	13. Chapter 13: Halfway There

**I know, _foreverrr_ since I've updated. But I've been a little sidetracked lately....lots of crap going on at home =/ But I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do too! As always, please Read and Review!!**

* * *

"No…no, you're…you're lying," Luke sputtered, still struggling to get out of Vader's hold.

Vader's breath slowed even more, "I am not lying…my son."

"NO!!" Luke screamed, anger rising in him, spilling into his limbs. He broke free from Vader's restraints and called Vader's saber to him. He ignited it and it blazed red.

Vader straightened, appreciating where the conversation was going. Suddenly, Luke thrust the saber at him, the red hue barley grazing Vader's neck.

"Tell me the truth," Luke growled, his eyes taking on a yellow-ish tint.

"You're not strong enough to kill your own father, young Skywalker," Vader taunted.

Luke pushed the saber a little closer, "Yes, I am. Now tell me the truth."

Vader leaned away from the saber, "Prove it," he said simply, and then shoved Luke against the wall, grabbing the saber.

Luke was up in a second, using the force the throw Vader across the room. He heard Vader's breathing hitch as he slammed into the wall. Luke stood menacingly above Vader, this time holding Vader to the ground.

"I am strong enough," he stated.

Vader attempted to override Luke's hold over him but he couldn't.

Luke searched the black planes of Vader's masked, "Tell me the truth." He enunciated each syllable slowly.

* * *

Anakin awoke with a start, his body drenched in a cold sweat. His chest heaved up and down, the scenes from his vision still fresh in his mind. He slammed his fists into the bed, screaming in agony.

"Father!" Leia burst into the room, her white nightgown billowing around her pale legs. She was at this side in an instant. Anakin took one look at her, remembering her baby face from moments ago; seeing just how much she looked like her mother. The wound in his heart was ripped open again, threatening to never repair.

"Padme!" he screamed again.

Leia grasped his arms, trying to hold him down, "Father! Father! Calm down!" In his torment, one of Anakin's hands broke free and slammed into Leia's side, sending her to the floor with a large _thump_. She groaned in pain, clutching at her stomach, her knees curling into herself.

Han entered into the room and rushed over to Leia, "Leia! Are you alright?"

Anakin stared down at his shaking hands, then into Leia's scared eyes. He fell to the floor on his knees, reaching for her, but she scooted back, taking protection in Han's arms.

"Leia," Anakin whispered, "Leia, I'm so sorry….I'm so…..so…." his eyes filled with tears again and he began to sob into his hands, "What have I done," he wailed.

Leia looked at Han and untangled herself from his grasp. "Leia," Han cautioned.

Leia slid have to Anakin's side and picked up his hands, holding his large ones in her small ones. She looked into his red eyes, her own eyes welling up, spilling down her cheeks, "Daddy," she said softly, "I'm here."

Anakin threw his arms around his daughter, clinging to her, "Leia…Leia…"

* * *

"The truth?" Vader asked, gulping. People never asked him for the truth. Rather they just did as he told them to keep their lives.

The saber inched its way closer to Vader's neck, "The truth," Luke growled.

"The truth is that, we were meant to rule this galaxy as father and son. You need know no more than that."

"What makes you think you're my father? I _know_ my father. And he would _never_ become something as disgusting and horrific as you!" Luke spat down at Vader.

Vader couldn't lie; the words stung. _Disgusting…horrific…_ the words replayed in his mind, making his mechanized blood boil.

"You'll see," he murmured.

* * *

Leia watched her father buzz around the room, absently throwing things into a brown sac, muttering things to himself.

"I don't understand. You mean you know what happened to you?" Leia inquired.

Anakin paused in the middle of yanking a nondescript tunic out of his night side drawer, "Not exactly. I just know I have to get _back_."

Leia grabbed his arm, "Back where?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Back to the past of course," he pulled away, shoving the tunic in the bag. "I have to save her."

"Save who?!" Leia yelled, exasperated.

Anakin shook his head, "No one…"

Leia shoved her hands on her hips, her foot beginning to tap an irregular pattern on the egg white floor, "And just how do you expect to go about doing this?"

Anakin hesitated in the doorway to his bathroom, his toothbrush in hand, "I'm not sure I should tell you…"

Leia stomped her foot, "And why not?"

Anakin walked over and placed a hand on the side of her face, "Because I don't want you to worry, my little girl."

She pulled her face away, her eyes flashing, "I am _not_ a little girl," she complained, she gritted her teeth, "Now tell me where you are going."

Anakin sighed, slinging the bag over his shoulder, "Fine. You win. I'm gong to the old Jedi Temple. I'm going to see if I can find anything there to help me."

"The Jedi Temple? No one's been there since Order 66." Anakin began to walk out of the room towards the hanger, Leia close at his heels.

"Just what do you think you're going to find there?" Leia nagged.

Anakin spun around, gripping her shoulders, "I don't know, Leia. But I have to try. I can't let this happen," A look of cold determination set in his eyes, turning the deep blue into ice, "But I have to try something. I can't stay here forever."

A tear slipped down Leia's cheek, the thought of her father leaving again scared her more than she cared to admit.

"But you can," she whispered.

Anakin pulled his only daughter into a tight hug, "I promise, Leia, I'm going to fix this," he murmured into her thick hair. He let go, taking one last look at her. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger, "I love you, baby girl."

He didn't wait for her to respond, not sure he could make himself leave if he did. He jumped into his ship and fired up the engines as quickly as he could, punching in his coordinates…and they were definitely _not_ to the old Jedi Temple.

Leia stood at the foot of the hanger, watching her father's ship blast off. She wrapped her arms around herself, "I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

Vader had Luke backed up against the railing to the long shaft that certainly spelled out his doom.

Luke's arm flailed as he fought to control his balance. Vader took advantage and in one swift motion he sliced through the bone that connected Luke's wrist to his hand. Luke screamed in pain as the lifeless hand tumbled through the bottomless shaft.

Sweat trickled down his brow as he hopped over the railing, clinging to anything that would hold him.

"it's no use!" Vader bellowed, "You have no where else to run!"

Luke glanced all around him; Vader was right; there was no where to go. Luke felt his heart rate pick up, panic seeping into his blood.

Vader continued closing on his son, "Just think my son! What a team we would be! You and me! Ruling the galaxy! We'd be the most powerful team in history! Imagine it. There are so many things I could teach you about the Force. Things Yoda could never dream of."

Luke's head turned towards Vader's mechanical voice, intrigued, "What kind of things?"


End file.
